During various cardiothoracic, pulmonary, and vascular surgeries, including coronary artery bypass grafting, heart valve repair or replacement, atrial or ventricular septal defect repair, angioplasty, atherectomy, aneurysm repair, and pulmonary thrombectomy, cannulation of a patient's vessel(s) are often required to provide vascular access for delivery of various diagnostic and therapeutic devices. In a conventional approach, incisions generally made by a surgical blade are needed for introduction of medical device(s). For example, during coronary artery bypass grafting (CABG) surgeries, cardiopulmonary bypass is established by cannulation of the aorta to provide circulatory isolation of the heart and coronary blood vessels. Two incisions on the aorta may be required, i.e., one for insertion of the arterial cannula and another for insertion of a balloon occluder to provide coronary isolation from the peripheral vascular system. Once the incisions are made on the aorta, the devices often remain in the aorta throughout the entire procedure despite only being used intermittently, e.g., the cardioplegia catheter.
Due to significant mortality and morbidity associated with the conventional CABG surgeries from the use of cardiopulmonary bypass for circulatory support and the traditional method of access by median sternotomy, minimally invasive concepts recently have been adopted to make cardiothoracic procedures less invasive. Minimally invasive alternatives include the minimally invasive direct CABG procedure in which the operation is performed through minimal access incisions, eliminating cardiopulmonary bypass. The second alternative is to perform the procedure through minimal access incisions, and cardiopulmonary support is instituted through an extra thoracic approach, i.e., the port access approach. The third alternative is to perform the procedure on a beating heart which allows greater access for more extensive revascularization, i.e., the “off pump” sternotomy approach. In any of the minimally invasive alternatives, the space allowed for multiple incisions and device insertion is limited.
The disadvantages associated with the conventional or minimally invasive approach are that (1) by having multiple devices inserted in the aorta, the space available for the surgeon to perform procedures is limited, and (2) the aorta is traumatized as a result of multiple incisions, which may result in aortic dissection, aortic wall hematoma, and/or embolization of calcium plaque from the aortic wall. The greater the aortic trauma, the higher the perioperative morbidity a patient will endure.
Accordingly, there is a need for devices and methods which provide access to a vessel or body cavity and allow introduction of medical instrument(s) through a single incision, and particularly through a single introducer by exchanging medical instruments with minimal blood loss. A further need exists for devices and methods to assist with making an incision in a body cavity for the purpose of introducing an introducer while minimizing blood loss, and with maximum convenience for the physician.